


"Feed the Wolf (Fight the Animal)"

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anya Lives, Beta Titus (The 100), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Commander Lexa, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Heda Lexa, Human Clarke, Hurt/Comfort, I couldn't help myself, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Lexa Lives, Lexa is a beast in bed, Lexa survives but gets some major injuries, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Power Bottom Clarke Griffin, Protective Lexa, Rough Sex, Service Top Lexa (The 100), Sex, Shameless Smut, Spoiler: Titus Dies, This gets really filthy too at the end, Titus Being an Asshole, Trigedasleng, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Lexa, Werewolf Titus, Werewolf!Lexa, Werewolf!Titus, werewolf fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: She wanted Lexa. From the moment the commander first kissed her. Or was it when she awoke to find Lexa watching over her after the attack from the Pauna. No? Was it when she launched that knife in the air and saved her from Quint’s blade? Possibly. Maybe it was before then. When chaos still rung loudly between their people and she thought her heart belonged to a lost boy with floppy hair.If she were being honest, her heart leapt into the werewolf’s hands the minute their eyes met in that tent months ago. Even after Lexa’s betrayal, the feeling remained, no matter how hard to she fought to sate herself from it. It lived. It breathed. And it burst into an even deeper flame that moment Lexa took to her knees and swore oaths upon oaths to a human most had cast aside on a good day.akaWerewolf Lexa decides to take Human Clarke as her mate, and Titus isn't particularly happy about it.





	"Feed the Wolf (Fight the Animal)"

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon. They wanted to see Lexa and Titus getting into a battle, and Lexa killing him, and so here we are. The title comes from the song "Feed the Wolf" by Breaking Benjamin
> 
> I must admit though, this one really got away from me, in a great way of course, but still lol
> 
> This was also inspired by fanart done by the always talented Mads: https://twitter.com/mesknoxx/status/1105618874194640900
> 
> So this is partially dedicated to them as well. Go check out and support their work!
> 
> If you like my style/work/writing preferences, feel free to visit me on tumblr and send me a request if you want.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! Please, please, please leave your thoughts in the comments. I love hearing from you guys, it gives me so much validation, and you'll definitely get a reply back from me. 
> 
> And feel free to leave some kudos if you'd like too.

“Feed the Wolf (Fight the Animal)”

 

She grips the dark blue jacket that’s clasped around her. Doing her best to shield herself from the cold winter rain that sends unwanted shivers down to her toes with every time a drop kisses her skin. It was hard to believe so much time had passed since then. Since she first stood in front of this very tent. Since the first time she laid eyes on her. Since the last time she saw her…

 

“ _Wanheda_ ,” Clarke jolts at the sound. A stocky guard cloaked head to toe in armor regards her. “ _Heda ai op yu nau_ (Heda will see you now).”

 

The brooding Grounder steps to the side and pulls back the thick cloth that was used as a makeshift door for the entrance to the commander’s tent. She looks to him one more time, wary in a way she never used to be when it came to visiting the commander. But this time was not like the others. Not in the least. And for that very reason, a part of her needs some kind of validation. An acknowledgement that this was very real, and not another one of her hopeful dreams that she’d begged not to wake from.

 

He only nods his head affirmatively and gestures for her to go inside. She steels her resolve. Transforming herself into that which the Grounders have seen fit to title her. Wanheda, the commander of death. She may not have seen herself as such, but there was truth in it. She did have blood on her hands, and more had been added it to it since their last encounter.

 

Clarke inhales then exhales before lifting the light boots on her feet through the thick mud passed the entrance and into the tent. She wasn’t sure what she expected to find when she entered here, but her mind was reeling in anticipation she could barely contain if she tried.

 

‘I’m going to see her. I’m finally going to see Lexa again.’

 

***2 years ago***

 

It was nearly sundown.

 

The blockade would be in effect at any moment and she needed to meet with Octavia before it was too late. She’d just left from Lexa’s quarters and she still had packing left to be done, but she hesitated. Her heart wanted her to stay, but her head told her she couldn’t. She knew that leaving and dealing with Pike’s betrayal herself was in the best interest for her and both of their people, but that meant leaving Lexa. Meant being apart from the werewolf again after they’d finally made their feelings clear and cemented.

 

Even as she places things within her pack, her mind wanders, to unsure kisses that turned passionate. To gentle touches that became desperate and ragged. To the feel of Lexa’s overly, but not unpleasantly, warm skin connecting with her own. The way the brunette nibbled at her lips as they turned bare and vulnerable, sending goosebumps all over her arms. The small affectionate growls that echoed through Lexa’s chest into Clarke’s own whenever Clarke’s hands would grip and pull at her.

 

Clarke recalls the softness of the alpha’s small breasts as she cupped them in her hands and explored the dusty colored nipples that lived there. The feeling, making Lexa sigh in relief, as if it had been ages since someone touched her in a way that wasn’t meant to take her life. And she suppose that was true. Lexa never let anyone get close to her. Only Clarke. The human was the only one that she allowed herself to be defenseless around. An honor, Clarke could barely conceive of herself.

 

Her heart pounds at the memory of Lexa taking control, flipping them until the werewolf overshadowed her. Placing herself between Clarke’s trembling legs and laying her weight atop her. The look in Lexa’s eyes as red and blackness battled with green. As she fought with her nature to dominate and conquer, in order to be one who was catering and soothing.

 

“ _Klark_ …can I…?” She was lax and undecided. Even though Clarke was the one to initiate the situation, the alpha could not continue without clear consent.

 

She always loved that about Lexa. Her need to make sure Clarke had none of her power or choices ripped away from her. That even in the position that she was in, she was still the one in control of the events. It was a kindness that the human had never been given from her own people, but this werewolf, this Grounder, this goddess who commanded millions, gifted and preserved the dignity she never felt she had. It was something she was sorely going to miss when she was gone.

 

“Yes, Lexa. Please...” She tries to not make it sound so urgent, but she could not fight the wanton call as it left her lips.

 

She wanted Lexa. From the moment the commander first kissed her. Or was it when she awoke to find Lexa watching over her after the attack from the Pauna. No? Was it when she launched that knife in the air and saved her from Quint’s blade? Possibly. Maybe it was before then. When chaos still rung loudly between their people and she thought her heart belonged to a lost boy with floppy hair.

 

If she were being honest, her heart leapt into the werewolf’s hands the minute their eyes met in that tent months ago. Even after Lexa’s betrayal, the feeling remained, no matter how hard to she fought to sate herself from it. It lived. It breathed. And it burst into an even deeper flame that moment Lexa took to her knees and swore oaths upon oaths to a human most had cast aside on a good day.

 

She needed Lexa. And while time was still gracious enough to give it, she was willing to take all of her.

 

She remembers the look of gratitude that crawled from the depths of all that lustful darkness. How it shined with awe. Shocked still, that the human felt as keenly towards the werewolf in return. Lexa kissed her with adoration and caring, as she lined herself up and then gingerly took root within Clarke’s welcoming walls.

 

They passed songs and tales of pleasure between them as they moved in sweet synchronization. Lexa swallowed every whimper and moan Clarke released. Taking ownership of them with every thrust that made Clarke see bright stars and flashing lights. Hiking her hips faster, then slower at times. Keeping Clarke on a tether of bliss that she was in no rush to escape from. The werewolf gasped at the feeling of Clarke’s nails raking down her strong back. Leaving marks she knew she’d never see, considering the healing factor the supernatural creature possessed, but made her feel wholly empowered either way. She whined every time Clarke would clench even tighter around her and pull her in as deeply as possible. Never wanting to let go. Never wanting to be apart from her.

 

They made love well into the early evening. Chanting each other’s names. Causing Lexa to spill unholy words in her native tongue. Touching the heavens together on multiple counts. Their hearts, giving into the weakness that their people felt was tainted and destructible. Clarke even accepted the commander’s mark. A seal made upon her neck from Lexa’s fangs that symbolized her importance to the throne. A promise, that once all the conflict was dealt with and Clarke returned, that she had a home at Lexa’s table forever, if that was what she wished.

 

After she places the last of her belongings, the drawing of Lexa sleeping, into her bag, she brings her hand up to touch the healing mark. Fingers gracefully following the indentations, bringing a broad yet saddened smile to her face as she soaked in the revelation that she finally had a place to belong. That she was Lexa’s and Lexa was hers. That she had a future to fight for. A place to welcome her when she was ready.

 

“No…she…she didn’t…”

 

Clarke is startled by the sound of a deep, yet familiar voice. She turns to find Titus, Flamekeeper and Lexa’s most trusted adviser, standing at her door. An expression of appall and fury as he stared at her.

 

“Titus? What are you…”

 

“She marked _you_?” Disgust dripping from every word that left his mouth. “A human? _A skai raunon_? (A Sky Person)”

 

Clarke puts up her hands in mock surrender, doing her best the level the tension. “Wait a minute…”

 

“The mark is only meant for our kind to share between each other. To solidify our bonds and carry on noble blood.” He starts pacing back and forth. “I could endure her wanting to accept humans into our clans, even giving a seat at the court to one.” His knuckles crack. “I could abide by her ridiculous need to give you little powers of control here and there.” His voice takes on a heavier tone. “I could even overlook the transgression of her sullying herself and laying with a human…but _this_?” He stops pacing and focuses completely on her. He growls and balls his fists at his sides.

 

Clarke felt a tinge of panic run through her. True, the beta and her hadn’t seen eye-to-eye since she got here. Tolerating each other’s presence for Lexa’s sake, but he’d never shown himself to be a threat to her safety. Not, until now, of course.

 

“Listen, Titus, I realize this may be shocking, possibly even upsetting for you, but I swear, if you just talk to Lexa she can explain…”

 

“ _Pleni_! (Enough) I have watched, time and time again as she betrayed all of our teachings. All of our ways, for you.” His brown eyes began to redden as he advanced in her direction. His fangs baring as he snapped at her in ire fashion. “She let the lives of our people go unavenged. Forced my hand in slaying one of our own to protect her and her foolish dealings with you humans. All because of you. Some _skai_ whore, who doesn’t deserve to bare the mark of the commander.” His growl is hardened and perilous. “ _No mou_. (No more)”

 

Clarke walks backwards, retreating, trying her best to stay calm as she watches him trek towards her. His hands, sprouting claws, long and sharp. The sound of his clothes shredding. Pieces falling along the floor as parts of his body disassemble, break, expand and greyish fur is borne from his skin. His brows shadowed in tense bitterness, and his mouth fracturing, forming into a muzzle that stretches out past his face.

 

Clarke had only ever seen the werewolves in their human forms. It was not common for Grounders to turn unless they were in dire situations since the process tended to be very painful and made them a little more susceptible to supernatural damage despite their other heightened abilities, Lexa told her. The only signs that made them distinctly different from herself being their inhuman strength, senses, and healing abilities. She tried to imagine what the Grounders’ true forms had looked like, but now she’d wished she’d never known.

 

Horror fills her as she watches the last characteristics of Titus’ humanity strip away. His hulking form towers over her significantly, standing upright on his hind legs at over 6-feet tall. All his clothing, save for his underwear that covered his privates, were gone. His body was a mass of muscle and greyish/white fur. Stubbed canine ears lay atop his head and razor-sharp fangs bared from his snout.

 

He was a walking nightmare. All snarls and dangerous reddened eyes that made him look like a mad dog. He was no longer the Titus she could roll her eyes at and ignore to the best of her abilities. No. Now he was a monster. Hungry and vengeful for her blood, and no one else’s.

 

“Titus…wait…” Clarke tries.

 

Her only answer is a loud roar that encases her in terror before he lunges forward. Clarke is grateful for her time in the woods, because it enhanced her reflexes and made her much more nimble on her feet. She jumps to the side, evading his initial attack. As he hits into a decorative wall, she makes a break for the entrance to the room. Her breath is hurried, filled with fright as she pushes her legs to hike their way towards the door.

 

‘I’m almost there. I got this. I got…’

 

“Ahhh!” She screams in pain and falls to the floor as sharp talons make contact with the back of her left side.

 

The sting is a kin to her skin feeling set on fire. The ache running rampant through her system and making it almost impossible for her to recover.

 

‘You have to get up. You can’t die here. Not like this. Not after everything you’ve survived.’ She mentally lectures herself, giving just enough motivation to grab the nearest item, a fire poker, and lodges it into Titus’ hand as he’s bringing it down to grab her.

 

“Raaaa!!” Titus yells in reaction. Gripping the wrist connected to the hand that now has a fire poker impaling through it.

 

Clarke takes the opportunity and forces herself up, applying pressure against the wound on her side to keep it from bleeding profusely. She wobbles her way onto both feet and hobbles towards the entrance again. Her advance is slower now, the pain too much for her to move any faster than she is. She hears Titus still grunting and groaning and chances a look behind her. Titus struggles, but manages to pull the poker out with a huff and tosses it to the side, before he comes after her again.

 

“Shit!” Clarke moves as fast as she’s able, but it’s not enough. She’s still got a few more steps to go before she can reach the door. She doesn’t give in though. She pushes onward. ‘Just a little further, Clarke. Come on. You can make it. You have to. Just a little…’

 

She’s barely able to register it happening as Titus clasps a large, clawed hand around the back of her throat and uses his strength to toss her like a ragdoll. Sending her flying clear across the room, back where she came. Colliding with a candelabra and her former easel along the way before her back meets a wall. She slides and slams to the floor, the side of her head smacking it hard. Causing blood to spill from her mouth. She strains to lift herself just a bit, leaning on her elbows. She coughs as some of it fills her lungs, looking down and seeing as thick redness decorates the pavement. Her head is spinning and throbbing, while her back blares from the damage done to it. She knows that if, by some miracle she’s able to survive this, it’ll be littered with bruises along with the claw mark scars left behind.

 

She hears more than sees when heavy steps sound in her direction. Knocking furniture out the way and stomping closer and closer. The ground rumbling along with it for good measure. ‘He’s coming back. Dammit, dammit, I have to get up.’

 

She struggles, pleads with her body to endure and overcome, but it’s too late.

 

She wails weakly as Titus leans down and grabs her by the throat and lifts her. Holds her suspended in the air. Her body hanging limp and defeated. She tries to bring her hands up. Meekly pulling at his grip to let her go, but he only tightens his hold. Squeezing all the strength out of her. ‘I can’t…I’m not strong enough…Lexa…I’m so, so sorry…’

 

A dark, humorless laugh falls from the beta werewolf’s muzzle as he holds Clarke right where he wants her. “ _Ai will teik the uf gon Wanheda_. (I will take the power of Wanheda.)” He proclaims menacingly, before he tightens his grip.

 

‘No…Lexa…’ She feels her life slowly slipping. Her body growing numb and feeble. She closes her eyes, because she has no other choice than to accept death as it comes for her. Tears streaking down her cheeks as she feels the mountains of regrets weigh on her shoulders one last time. Her demise feeling closer than it has ever been before…’… _Ai gonplei ste odon_ (My fight is over) …’

 

Or so she thought.

 

“ _Teik yu meika kot of Klark nau_! (Take your hands off Clarke now!)”

 

‘…Lexa…?’ Clarke slowly opens her eyes again in disbelief, and what she sees, leaves her even more shook than before. And not in a bad way.

 

Another werewolf stands behind Titus, holding him from the back of his throat while he’s still simultaneously holding her up. This one is different though. It’s much larger than Titus, maybe closer to 7-feet. It’s covered in slick black fur, with long black/brown hair shrouding it’s head like a luscious mane. It’s ears stick up atop it’s head too, but longer and fuller than Titus’. It’s build is even more chiseled than the beta’s and has what looks like breasts sitting above its toned stomach.

 

It’s snout and hands are longer, with sharper looking fangs and claws accompanying them. Claws that are digging severely into Titus’ skin, drawing blood. But what ultimately gets to Clarke, is the eyes. The creature’s iris’ reflect a mix of red, green and gold. Filled with animosity and a hint of worry. When they look to Clarke, there’s a softness there. Something familiar enough to belong to only one other individual.

 

‘I-It…it is her. She came…she came for me…’

 

Relief truly finds Clarke when she is finally released from Titus’ grasp and slumps to the ground unceremoniously with a ‘humph’. She clutches her throat carefully, gasping and coughing, desperate to get back the air she lost while at the mercy of Titus’ wrath. It may seem foolish, but when you just went from being near death to alive again, you fight to keep it. When she has enough strength, she looks up to see that Lexa is still holding onto Titus. It’s only once the alpha sees the human looking at her that she uses both her hands to toss Titus clear across the room like he had done to Clarke not long ago.

 

Lexa growls, but quickly goes to kneel at Clarke’s side. A purr leaves Lexa’s body in an attempt to alleviate the other woman’s stress. Her snout, lightly nudging along Clarke’s face, the wetness of her nose oddly calming the human with its touch. “ _Ai laik hir, Klark. Yu ste laksen_. (I am here, Clarke. You are hurt)” The commander says in a gruff yet concerning tone.

 

Thankfully the human had been among the Grounders long enough to understand their language, so she knew what Lexa was saying. “Yeah, I know,” Her throat burns as she speaks, but she pushes through it. “I’ll be okay. Just a few bumps and bruises.” She tries to give a smile of reassurance, but the werewolf huffs in discontent, she isn’t buying it.

 

“ _No. Titus laksen yu_. (No. Titus hurt you)” Lexa’s eyes light up with ferocity, her growl is loud and thunderous as she stands, baring her fangs, and turns around to face off with Titus who was now on his feet. “ _Yu laksen ai mate_! (You hurt my mate)”

 

Titus stands his ground, growling in challenge against her. “ _Yu bastab in osir, Heda. Yu bastab in yu kru, gon em_! (You betrayed us, Heda. You betrayed your people, for her)”

 

“ _Klark, em ste ai kru. Em l'an. Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op. Yu bastab yu Heda_! (Clarke is my people. She’s mine. You attack her, and you attack me. You betrayed your Heda)”

 

“ _No mou_. (No more)” Titus squares his shoulders and lifts his head in defiance. “ _Yu laik nou ai heda, no mou_! (You are not my Heda, no more)”

 

Lexa snarls emphatically. “ _Den yu gonplei ste odon_! (Then your fight is over)”

 

Both of them unleash a blood curdling howl. Signaling that a challenge has been placed and accepted. They hunch down. Both resting on all fours and creeping towards one another. Circling. Clarke watches as they growl, snap, and lift the folds of their lips. Each trying to intimidate the other to the best of their ability. She wasn’t sure what to do, but she knew that trying to get between them would only cause her own death in the process, so she decides to hang back and let things play out.

 

Once the show of intimidation is exhausted, they charge at one another, colliding in the middle of the room and rumbling the floor beneath their feet. They stand on their hind legs, throwing, missing, and connecting as they attempt to claw at the other. They snarled and snapped their fangs. Every so often making contact and leaving behind scar after scar. Titus cried out after one particularly brutal scratch from Lexa’s claws across his cheek, and a hard bite into his arm. One he returned by biting and cropping flesh from Lexa’s left ear.

 

Blood splashes and pools around them as they go at each other. Neither willing to concede defeat, despite the growing marks along their fur and skin. Titus slashes at Lexa’s chest, as she bites down on his shoulder. Titus clamps down onto Lexa’s right arm, as she buries her claws into his stomach and twists. It was truly a bloodbath that stories could never recount in succession if they tried.

 

Their hands clash, a test of strength, as they grapple and glide along the floor. Pulling and tossing. Lexa winning out most of the time and making Titus tumble on his ass, before he got up and they locked in again. Titus, the shorter of the two, seems to be slipping in his attempts to overpower Lexa, so he uses his lower height to his advantage. He ducks under then headbutts the alpha beneath her jaw. As she grunts and her grip on his hands weaken, and the beta uses his full force to uppercut her with his claws. Slashing her all along the right side of her face from her chin to her temple.

 

“Argghhh!” Her cry is painful and sufficient. The most heart-wrenching sound Clarke had ever heard come from Lexa’s mouth.

 

The wound is deep and very effective, causing Lexa to stumble back, whining, and holding her hand against it in agony. ‘He got her eye.’ Clarke assumes, from the way the werewolf favors it. She wants to help, feels the call to aid her mate, but she knows she can’t. Her own wounds kept her at bay and moving was a test in of itself. ‘Dammit…’

 

Lexa stumbles and stumbles until she is against a large window. Using the leverage of it to keep her upright as she tries to make peace with her extensive wound.

 

Titus growls victoriously, his confidence soaring as he watches the alpha reeling from her injury. “ _Nat yu die, Heda_! (Tonight you die, Heda)” He says before he charges in her direction, going at top speed and focused on his intended target. One, whom doesn’t seem to be aware of the eminent danger lurking before her.

 

“Lexa! Look out!” Clarke tries, hoping that her voice would reach the commander in time.

 

It did.

 

As Titus grows closer, Lexa suddenly recovers. He doesn’t see it coming as she side steps him, grabs him by the throat hard, and lifts him up. She growls, blood pooling down the right side of her face as she’s staring deep into his eyes.

 

“ _Jus drein, jus daun_. (Blood must have blood)” He struggles and whines in her grip. “ _Yu gonplei ste odon, Titus_. (Your fight is over, Titus)” She snaps at him, before pulling back and thrusting forward, using all her power to throw him through the glass window. He disappears and falls several stories to his death. The sound of bones crushing against the pavement meeting Lexa’s ears, signaling her victory.

 

Lexa holds her hand against her eye again, cradling her wound, as she falls to her knees with a loud thud.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke’s adrenaline aids her this time as she quickly makes her way to the werewolf.

 

“ _Klark_ …” Lexa whines as Clarke kneels beside her and tries to assess the damage. Clarke tears pieces of her shirt and places the cloth against Lexa’s wounded eye. Trying her best to salvage it. The touch of the humans hands are welcomed with low purrs. Lexa’s good eye looks at her with relief. “ _Yu laik klir nau, Klark_. (You are safe now, Clarke)”

 

Clarke gives the alpha a teary-eyed smile and shakes her head. “ _Leksa, yu did nou don kom do bilaik. Branwoda_. (Lexa, you did not have to do that. Fool)”

 

The werewolf’s muzzle slants into a fang-filled smile. A low chuckle leaves her lips as she looks at Clarke in that way that melts her to pieces. “ _Ai swore ai sonraun yu. Ai shil yu op otaim, Klark_. (I swore my life to you. I will protect you always, Clarke)” 

 

They bring their foreheads together. The alpha’s long face somehow melding with hers without fault. The fur along Lexa’s head surrounding Clarke with warmth and security. Brewing and stroking the fire of love between them with just that simple gesture of affection. Clarke could not believe what had just transpired before her, but she was beside her self with joy that Lexa was able to overcome the odds and be victorious. The Commander was the leader of a mighty coalition for a reason, and Clarke couldn’t be more proud to be chosen by her.

 

“ _Heda_!” The sound of Anya’s voice comes through the door. “ _Yu ste laksen. Chit don kom au_? (You are hurt. What happened)”

 

Lexa groans, turns to her second and answers lowly, “ _Titus laik natrona. Nau em ste stedaunon_. (Titus was a traitor. Now he is dead)” She stumbles to her feet, hunching slightly, and holding onto her wounded eye. Clarke standing with her, using what strength she had left to assist the Commander. “ _Chek Klark’s ledon, den goch op em kep au Polis_. (Check Clarke’s wound, then escort her outside of Polis)”

 

Anya looks between them, connecting the dots immediately. A knowing smile briefly crosses her lips but is gone in an instant as she nods. “ _Sha, Heda_. (Yes, Heda)” Then takes off to fetch the healers.

 

“Wait, Lexa, I can’t…” Clarke struggles. “…I can’t just leave you like this. You got hurt because of me…and there’s no way your people will just be fine with you killing your Flamekeeper for me.”

 

The werewolf turns to Clarke, her body still hunched as she speaks, “You are in danger here, regardless of what happened. Many still have yet to accept my views of your kind. Like Titus, it will take my people some time to welcome you as one of us. As my mate and owner of the Commander’s mark. There is still much we need to do, and my blockade still stands. I need you to be safe and away from here.” She brings her clawed palm up to caress Clarke’s face with a surprise gentleness and sincerity. “I will be okay, _Klark_. Maybe someday, this will all be a distant memory and our responsibilities to our people will be less baring than they are now.” Her statement is unlikely, but hopeful regardless.

“I hope so…” Clarke replies.

Lexa nuzzles Clarke’s face with her snout one last time, purring adamantly. “Until we meet again, _niron_.”

 

***Present Day***

 

It all seems so far away now as she recalls it, but it doesn’t really matter anymore. All that was real and true was the situation at hand. Delivering her message to the Commander, and hopefully figuring out where they went from here.

 

The tent is just as she remembered it. Large and intimidating. Filled with candles, furs, tables for various activities, a bed, Lexa’s throne, and the other commander essentials. But all of that burns like a blur in the background as she sees the one thing that’s truly been a staple in her mind for the last 2 years.

 

Clarke studies the figure standing beside the war table. Her back turned to her. Long, braided brunette locks streaming down her back. Much longer than the last time Clarke had seen it. It covers the top of a large red cape and a stocky, spiked shoulder guard that rests on her right side. Even with her back turned, Clarke can feel Lexa’s power radiating off her aura.

 

The human swallows thickly before she finally speaks, “…Lexa…?”

 

The figure turns and Clarke lowly gasps at the sight before her.

 

Lexa is as she remembered, mostly. Decked out in black armor. Numerous brown buckles running along her waist, legs, and upper body. Fur poking out from under her shoulder guard, and the clasp keeping her cape in place draping along her sternum. Her left arm hides beneath the cape, while the other rests atop her long sword as it sits in its sheath. Pieces of armor laying along her forearm and hand. Black, brown and red covering her sleeve, and studs decorate the knuckles of her glove.

 

Her eyes travel upwards, and she catches the newest features that dawn the Commander of the, now, 13 clans. It was her first-time seeing Lexa in her human form since that day she battled with Titus. And the evidence of that showdown was well defined on Lexa’s face.

 

Light scaring was scattered along her features. Her right side and nose getting the full brunt of it. A long brutal scar traveled from the top of her forehead, all the way down to just under her chin. It cut through her lips. Her cheek. Eyebrow. But most noticeably, her eye. No more did it glow that glorious abundance of green it once used to. Now it was greyed, clouded throughout. Her cornea probably damaged beyond repair, leaving her blind in one eye, Clarke had to guess. But her other eye still housed that kindness and affection that it always did in Clarke’s presence.

 

She dreamed of seeing the Commander again. Of being by her side. The sight of Lexa is all it took to rewind the clock. Bringing back memories of a time when both were wary of each other. When bonds had yet to be built and fear quietly stoked beneath their skin. 

 

That wasn’t the case now, though. They weren’t strangers. And as of a week ago, they were no longer enemies either. They were just two individuals. Clarke and Lexa. Tired leaders of a people whom sorely did not appreciate the efforts of the ones they followed. But that was a topic for another time. Now, Clarke was just happy to see Lexa again. Alive and as well as she could be.

 

“Lexa…” Clarke’s voice trembles as the name slips from her lips.

 

“ _Klark_ …” The sound of her clicking that ‘k’ on her tongue in that way that was uniquely Lexa almost breaks her.

 

Clarke lifts her chin confidently and takes a few slow steps in Lexa’s direction. “Pike and his cohorts are all dead. Leadership has been restored to my mother and Kane. My people are ready to become your people.”

 

Lexa nods, looking impressed at Clarke once she stops in front of her. Still only a few inches shorter than the werewolf. “I’ve already sent out word to my generals and soldiers. The blockade is lifted, and your people are now free to roam wherever their hearts desire. We welcome Skaikru as a part of the coalition and our newly cemented 13th clan.”

 

A small smile graces Clarke’s lips, her eyebrow lifting inquisitively, as she asks the only real question weighing on her mind. “And what of us, Commander?”

 

Lexa smiles back. She uses the hand that was resting on her sword to slowly pull back Clarke’s jacket and shirt. Under it is the mark that the werewolf had left embedded in Clarke’s skin. She brings her nose down, sniffing and nuzzling into it.

 

A soft sigh escapes Clarke’s mouth at the feeling, and her hands reflectively grasping at the Commander’s waist. Her body becomes alight with desire and wanting. It’d been so long since she felt Lexa’s touch, and it was just as intoxicating as she remembered.

 

Lexa licks at the mark, then runs her nose up the expanse of Clarke’s neck to her ear. “ _Yu laik ain, Klark_. (You are mine, Clarke)” She purrs against the shell of the humans’ ear. “ _Yu na komba Polis, ogeda kom ai_. (You will return to Polis, with me)” She gently kisses Clarke’s cheek, then pulls back so their eyes can meet. The human’s, half lidded and drowning in overstimulation from Lexa’s boldness. “ _Du yu teik in ai ofon_? (Do you accept my offer)”

 

Clarke nods her head rapidly, her eyes still doused with content as she looks into Lexa’s. “ _Sha, Leksa. Ai na teik won sonraun yu_. (Yes, Lexa. I will take a life with you)”

 

They both smiled widely at one another. Joy invading their senses as they were now free to pursue a life that included each other. Clarke cups the sides of the werewolf’s face in her hands and brings her into a hungry kiss. Littered with overdue need and desire. Lexa responds back in kind. Her hands running under the human’s thighs and hoisting her up into her arms, causing Clarke to briefly break the kiss with a small moan before she dived back in for more. Lexa deposits her onto the war table, still kissing her vigorously as she knocks everything off the table.

 

She did not care that there weren’t walls between them or that the rest of their clan would probably hear their escapades. It was not a secret to any of them that the two had shared affections for each other. The Commander made it clear to her people and her counsel that she had taken the human woman as her mate. She’d bared her teeth and used Titus’ corpse as an example that their union was to be accepted, else objectors would meet their maker, should they try to dispute it. Neat less to say, no one dared defied the Commander on the subject.

 

“ _Leksa, beja, ai gaf yu_. (Lexa, please, I need you)” Clarke whimpered.

 

“ _Ai gaf yu seintaim, Klark_. (I need you too, Clarke)”

 

Between hard, passion filled kisses, Lexa pulled at Clarke’s clothing. Removing her jacket and shirt, while Clarke worked on the numerous belts along the Commanders’ pants. A small moan left both their lips as Clarke cupped the alpha’s length that lay hidden behind her trousers. She’d nearly forgot how big Lexa was, but the knowledge only served to further her excitement, rather than deter it. She got the last of the buckles undone, and the garment, along with her sword, fell to the ground with a heap.

 

The alpha undid and roughly pulled down Clarke’s pants, taking her underclothes with it as she tossed it somewhere inside the tent. Clarke unclasped and unzipped Lexa’s pants and the alpha assisted in pulling them down to her ankles, shrouding her boots. The human was now left in only her bra, while the werewolf still had on all her top garments (cape, shoulder guard, shirt, top armor), but they didn’t care.

 

Clarke takes ahold of Lexa’s cock and strokes it a couple of times. Making them both whimper in excitement.

 

“ _Beja, Leksa, jok ai. Jok ai nau_. (Please, Lexa, fuck me. Fuck me now)” Clarke panted.

 

Lexa answered with a low growl before she nudges Clarke’s hand away and takes control. She fists her length, and lines herself up before finally burying inside of Clarke. The sodden heat is the best thing the alpha has ever felt in her lifetime. She nearly howls at the feeling of being a part of her mate again, and Clarke seems to share the sentiment as she throws her head back and moans filthily at the contact. The werewolf doesn’t care to be gentle, she’s waited long enough to have her woman, so she immediately sets a brutal pace as she pumps her hips into Clarke.

 

Clarke responds by rolling her hips. Matching along with the alpha’s rhythm. Gripping onto her shoulder guard and cape as her mate sheathes herself inside her cunt and nuzzles her nose into the blondes’ neck.

 

“ _Ai hod yu in, Klark_. (I love you, Clarke)” Lexa confesses in her ear, her hips still claiming Clarke’s pussy for her own. “ _Beja, nou bants ai nodotaim_. (Please, don’t leave me again)”

 

Clarke cups the sides of Lexa’s face and forces their eyes to meet. Tears sliding down both their faces. “ _Nowe, Leksa. Ai na ste kamp raun yu otaim_. (Never, Lexa. I will always be with you)”

 

A happy whimper leaves the werewolf’s throat before she clashes their lips together again. Swallowing moans that fall from Clarke’s mouth as she continues to pound in and out of her. Before long, Clarke is cumming with a muffled shout. Her body seizing up. Her walls continually clamping around the alpha’s cock. Lexa slows her movements down and allows Clarke to bask in her bliss. Her good eye watching Clarke. Completely in awe of this beautiful human that broke down her walls with barely any effort.

 

When Clarke comes down from her high, Lexa wastes no time in flipping her onto her stomach and laying her across the table. The werewolf gazes at her prize. Because that’s what Clarke was to her. A treasure meant to be cherished and displayed for the beauty that she was. And dammit, she was going to do so. She laid herself along the length of Clarke’s back. Kissing her mating mark before going to her ear.

 

“You are mine, _Klark_. And I want to always worship you like the goddess you are. Will you let me?”

 

“Y-yes, yes. Do what you want with me. _Teik ai, Leksa. Teik ai_. (Take me, Lexa. Take me.)”

 

The werewolf growls in approval before she kisses down the length of Clarke’s back, showing attention to the fading claw mark scars on her side, to the dimples just above her ass. She falls to her knees and spreads Clarke’s legs to fully reveal her lower lips. Slick and glistening with her previous orgasm. The scent, sending Lexa’s mind into a frenzy. 

 

  “ _Ain_. (Mine)” She says before she moves her tongue along the strip of Clarke’s pussy. Lavishing and gathering all the evidence of her bliss in her mouth. Savoring the flavor, and the cries that fall from Clarke’s mouth at the feeling. She teases her clit with the tip of her tongue just a bit too, before she dives it inside the depths of the humans’ aching cunt.

 

“Oh my-!” Clarke sobbed as Lexa took her from behind with her tongue. Her knees wobbling, the table being the only thing keeping her from crumbling to the ground. “Lexa! _Jok_! (Fuck)”

 

The alpha purred and continued her movements. Licking inside Clarke’s hole, circling and flicking against her clit, then going back in again. It was driving the human insane. She dug her nails into the thickness of the wooden table below her. Canting her hips backward and riding Lexa’s tongue to the best of her ability. She was getting close again. So close. The knot in her lower belly ready to explode at any minute. Lexa sped up her efforts, and within seconds Clarke was falling over the edge once again.

 

“Oh, shit, shit!” Clarke didn’t normally curse all that often, but after the first time with Lexa in Polis, she discovered she was very vocal, and the vulgarity came as naturally as breathing to her.

 

Lexa was a huge fan of it too and wasted no time in climbing back to her feet, positioning herself behind Clarke and nestling her hardness back inside her mate.

 

“Fuck!” They both cried out as their bodies were slotted together again. Lexa eclipsed Clarke’s back with her front before she began ramming her cock through her worked over cunt.

 

“Lexa! Fuck, I can’t, oh!”

 

“One more. Just give me one more, _niron_.” Lexa purred, her pelvis slapping deliciously against the human’s supple rear. “One more time. For me. With me.” She brings her hands up and clasping them together with Clarke’s as she keeps her breakneck pace.

 

“Shit, fuck!” Clarke was too far gone. The intense building force in her lower belly was an inferno, stirring. Throbbing, begging to let go.

 

“Cum, _Klark_. Cum with me.”

 

And so she did.

 

Both women came simultaneously. Lexa, spilling herself inside of Clarke’s walls, caused the human to have another orgasm on top of the current one. The mix of her own release and Lexa’s fell down the length of her thighs, and frankly, she wasn’t complaining. Their hands remained connected as they rode out the waves of their combined adventure together. Something that both of them sorely missed and needed. More than any treaty or right to authority. None of that mattered now. All that was real for them, was each other. And that was enough. It was more than enough.

 

***

 

A few hours and several more orgasms later, found them in Lexa’s bed. Their naked bodies buried under plush furs and soft feathers. Limbs entangled. Hands lazily touching the other. They were on their sides, facing one another. Indulging in the presence of the other before them. Clarke had her head resting on Lexa’s left arm, her hand curiously traveling along the scars and damage Titus had left behind on Lexa’s face.

 

“Your mind is loud, but your lips remain silent.” Lexa says, her voice hoarse with exhaustion. “What is it, _niron_?”

 

Clarke takes a second. Nibbling at the corner of her bottom lip before she speaks. “Is it…can you…” She sighs, regains herself. Her fingers lightly touch around the damaged eye. “…is it completely gone? Your sight. Can you not see at all through it?”

 

Lexa looks at her for a short moment. “Yes, my eye is lost to the darkness.” The werewolf confesses. “Our healers tried everything that they could to save it, but to no avail. They say it was gone long before they could even touch it. Titus was successful in leaving a piece of himself somewhere in this world.”

 

“…I’m sorry…” Her voice is timid, apologetic. “…if I had waited for everything to be settled before having you mark me, then maybe…”

 

“Shhh.” Lexa puts a finger to Clarke’s lips then kisses her tenderly before returning back to her spot. “It was a long time coming. Titus and I hadn’t been on the same path for far longer than you’ve been around. He wished to never see our ways change, while I wanted us to be better. We were bound to come to a head at some point. Me marking you, just so happen to be the final straw I needed.”

 

Clarke is silent for a bit. Taking in Lexa’s answer. Her fingers continue to trace the scars and around the fallen eye some more before she lifts herself and kisses all along them. She makes sure not a single scar goes without her kiss and rubs her forehead affectionately against Lexa’s.

 

“Okay, I trust you.”

 

Lexa smiles and cups the back of Clarke’s neck with her unoccupied hand. Her fingers playing with the stray baby hairs there.

 

“I’ll take on many more scars if I have to, if that means keeping you safe.” Lexa declares, before she brings Clarke in for another kiss. One that turns to more. And more. With only more to come in the years that followed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill  
> 


End file.
